


A bored Doctor

by Ineffablemurderhusbands



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, I also don't know the timeline for this just go with the flow, Impatient Doctor, Oral Sex, Porn with some plot, Teasing, Top Doctor, Vaginal Fingering, but kinda, domestic wives, is this in character? who knows, not me, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffablemurderhusbands/pseuds/Ineffablemurderhusbands
Summary: River is working on her thesis and the Doctor is bored.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Kudos: 57





	A bored Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this was not supposed to be porn when I started writing it, I just wanted to write some domestic space wives with a hint of frustation over writing a thesis but well... 
> 
> Enjoy, please leave kudos and comments. 
> 
> This is not beta-ed, all mistakes are mine.

It’s not a secret that the Doctor was easily bored and that she didn’t work well with being bored. She always needed to be doing something to occupy her big brain. Running, tinkering, getting into trouble… Anything to not be bored. She needed to be in movement. 

That was definitely not what she was doing right now. She was sitting on the couch with a book that she had long lost interest in reading while she watched her wife type away on her computer. She groaned dramatically but River didn’t pay any attention to her, too engrossed in what she was doing to notice. The Doctor groaned again, trying to get a rise out of her. Nothing. The woman had her hair tied up in a messy bun, a few of her wild curls framing her face and round reading glasses perched at the tip of her nose as her eyes scanned the phrases that she had just written. The Doctor watched as River read what she had written, shook her head with a frown in between her eyebrows and deleted the words as she started typing again. River was the look of domesticity. She was wearing a loose shirt that said “My husband went to Mars and all he brought me was this lousy t-shirt” and some tight gym shorts, clothes that she would never be caught dead wearing in public. The Doctor thought it was not fair that she looked really good in it but her heart also warmed at the fact that River trusted her enough to not care what she looked like in front of her, even if their relationship once upon a time was all about appearances. But staring at her wife was soon not enough to distract her so she resumed to groaning again. Still nothing. So she finally caved and called her. 

“River!” She finally whined loudly causing River to sigh and look up from her work to stare at her. 

“What?” She muttered in the most - _ I have an insufferable spouse! _ \- tone of voice. 

“I’m bored!” The Doctor said, still whining. 

“So?” River asked as she rolled her eyes and went back to her work. 

“I wanna do something!” She says, pouting now that her wife had stopped paying attention to her. 

“Go do something then.” River waved her away with a manicured hand, still not looking up from what she was doing. 

“I don’t wanna do it alone, I wanna do it with you!” She whined. 

“Well sweetie, that’s very endeading but I can’t go.” She says. “I have to finish at least ten pages of my thesis today and I’m nowhere near finished.” 

“Writing is boring! Let’s do something fun instead, River!” She said and River finally looked up from her computer to stare at her again. 

“Writing is not boring.” She said slowly, like she was speaking to a toddler. “And it’s something I need to do if I want to get my doctorate.” 

“I’m a doctor and I didn’t have to do any of this boring stuff.” She said and River snorted. 

“That’s because you cheated!” She chuckled. “Well, at least I’m earning my title the right way.” She says as her wife gasps in indignity. 

“Excuse me!” The Doctor exclaims and River laughs. 

“I’m sorry sweetie, but we both know there’s no way in hell you would ever do all of this to earn a title. You simply do not have the patience.” She said and the Doctor opened her mouth to complain but closed it right away because she knew River was right. “I rest my case.” River said with finality as she goes back to her work. 

The Doctor glared at her wife’s back but River was not paying attention to her anymore, again fully engrossed in her work. That wouldn’t do. It took only a moment for the Doctor to think about the perfect way to distract her wife but when she did, her lips opened in a mischievous grin. River was the type of person that once she was focused, it was very hard to break her focus. The totally opposite of the Doctor. So that was the reason why she never saw the Doctor getting up from the couch, leaving her book behind and making her way towards where she was sitting, still typing away on her computer. Which means she only really noticed the Doctor when she was already kneeling in front of her, being bracketed by her parted legs as she kissed River’s inner thighs softly. The Doctor smiled against her tanned thigh as River startled as she felt the first kiss as the Doctor started caressing her legs with her hands as well. 

“Sweetie!” River exclaimed, trying to chastise her. 

“What?” The Doctor answered, still kissing up her thighs as one of her hands played with the waistband of River’s shorts. 

“Is this your way of trying to distract me from work?” 

“I don’t know... Is it working?” The Doctor looked up to look at River’s face, seeing how her cheeks had turned slightly pink and her pupils dilated. Bingo!

“You’re a menace.” River said without any real heat behind her words, knowing that she had lost the battle for now. 

The Doctor chuckled as she pulled down River’s shorts along with her underwear, leaving her bare. “Pot meets kettle.” She muttered with a smirk before resuming her kissing as she pushed River’s legs open further. The Doctor smiled victoriously as she heard the telltale sign of the lid of the laptop closing and River putting the object away. “I win.” It was the only thing the Doctor said before delving into River’s folds, not giving her the time to retort. 

It was not often that the Doctor took the lead in their sexual endeavors. She was more than happy to let all the power in River’s hands but sometimes the Doctor got that little dangerous glint in her eyes and River knew she was in for a ride. 

The Doctor started with little kitten licks all over River’s labia, not licking where she wanted it most, teasing her. River moaned and grabbed at her hair, pulling it and causing the Doctor to groan. “Don’t tease!” River commanded. River could feel how hot and wet she was and she shivered as the Doctor’s hot breath gently caressed her clit. 

With that the Doctor delved into her folds, flicking her tongue against River’s engorged clit with gusto, causing her to moan loudly. She didn't let up after that even for a moment. Her tongue was doing sinful things against River’s sex and the slurping noises coming from the act were only managing to make her wetter. River couldn’t care less about her thesis right now, she only wanted to reach her high. 

The Doctor circled her entrance with two of her fingers and slid it inside, like it was her birth right to do it. It could have been minutes or hours for all that River cared. The feeling of her tongue against River’s sex was driving her wild enough to even forget her own name - both of them - so she wouldn’t have remembered the intricate concept of time even if she wanted to. 

The Doctor on the other hand was feeling elated. She always felt great and powerful when she made River moan like that. It was music to her ears. She knew exactly where to prod, lick and suck to make River see stars, and she was sure that she was doing it now. Her tongue made circles around River’s clit slowly and then fast, changing rhythm and teasing her again. She was giving River relief but not enough to make her cum. River pulled her hair tighter, causing the Doctor to moan loudly against her sodden folds. River also knew all the buttons that she needed to push to make the Doctor keen. 

River could feel the Doctor’s tongue pushing inside of her in time with her fingers, pressing against her inner walls and rubbing against her most sensitive places. It was only a matter of time until she came all over the Doctor’s face. The pleasure built and built until she was on the brink of an amazing orgasm when all of a sudden the Doctor stopped all stimulation all together, causing River to open her eyes, startled at the sudden drop in pleasure. She hadn’t even realized she had closed her eyes. 

River looked down to see her wife, staring back at her with a shit-eating grin. Her blonde hair was disheveled and starting to curl at the temples from her sweat. Half of her face was wet with River’s juices and her lips were red and swollen. She looked debauched, even more so when she licked her lips. 

“Why did you stop?” River asked huskily, panting from her ruined orgasm. 

“I was just wondering if you need to get back to your thesis, that’s all.” The Doctor said and River groaned annoyed, grabbing her wife’s hair again and all but shoving her back while the Doctor giggled. Her giggles were muffled by River’s cunt and soon she was licking her again, this time sliding three fingers into her and curling them, so they would hit River’s g-spot with precision. It didn’t take long for River to cum after that, moaning the Doctor’s name - her real name - as she shivered all over. 

River took a minute to come down from her high as the Doctor cleaned her face with her forearm. “Well, I’m certainly not bored anymore.” The Doctor commented with a raspy voice. 

“C’me h’re you little shit.” River muttered out and the Doctor went willingly, still giggling. River tossed her on the couch as she dropped her body on top of her. “Let’s see if you’re that clever once it’s my tongue on you.” With that River kissed her wife deeply and regained the control that she had in that relationship by doing exactly what she had promised. 

She delivered the ten pages to her advisor late but it was worth it.


End file.
